


And so if on a rainy day you need me...

by Mrs_Understood



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hulk (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bruce, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Thor returns from a battle on Asgard and needs a little help.thank goodness he has a Bruce
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	And so if on a rainy day you need me...

**Author's Note:**

> Onwards my friends

Bruce was curled up with  _ Altered Carbon _ by R. Morgon watching the clouds outside. It had been sunny and cold most of the day, but just now as the sun was setting some ominous dark clouds started rolling in, blocking out the rest of the sun. Thor had mentioned casually that he would come back sometime today around noon, and it had been almost 14 hours. Not that Bruce was worried. Bruce never worried about these kinds of things. 

“-so just leave me a message when you get this babe,” Bruce said. “Okay? Okay goodnight,” He said, sighing and hanging up the phone, trying to pick back up his book, although it was all blurry for some reason. Maybe because he had been trying to read the same chapter for 14 hours. 

It took him a moment of blinking to realise that he had been tuning out a noise at the door. Not quite knocking but not that different. He jumped up, grabbing his glasses off the window cell and running to the door. 

“Hello-” He asked, opening the door, his mouth falling open.  _ “Thor! _ Oh my gosh you’re bleeding- come inside,” Bruce said, grabbing what looked like an uninjured shoulder and hauling his (very large) boyfriend in. “How long have you been out there?” 

“Only a few seconds by the… door,” Thor panted. “I had to walk in the rain though,” 

“Hon text me next time, I’ll come get you,” Bruce said, looking around. Finally, he grabbed a few old sheets and threw them over the sofa, adding an old blanket for comfort and positioning Thor to lie down on it. 

“I lost my phone in the… in the mud somewhere-  _ ugh!” _ He said when Bruce pressed a hand to his abdomen. “That’s a bit sore,” 

“Shh, I’m trying to see if anything is ruptured,” Bruce said. “Thankfully I do not think you are too different than humans. You seem fine in that aspect,”

“There was a bit of-  _ ow _ things did not go as planned,” Thor said. 

“Alright, that’s a lot of blood, I’m going to go get the first aid kit, okay?” Bruce said, “Don’t- just don’t move anything okay? I don’t want anything to rupture,” 

“You’re coming back though right?” Thor asked, looking at him like a sad puppy. 

“I- yeah, of course I’m coming back, lie down,” Bruce said, pushing on his shoulder, making Thor completely collapse onto the sofa, groaning and curling in pain. 

“Please hurry,” Thor said. “It’s easier when you are talking with me,” 

“Alright,” Bruce said, darting into the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit as fast as humanly possible, getting several wet rags at the same time. “Here, I’m here,” He said, kneeling down. Thor smiled at him, grabbing his hand. 

“Hello Banner,” Thor said with a grin, kissing him, missing his face and hitting his cheek. 

_ “Hello _ lie back down,” Bruce said. “I’m not this kind of doctor but I should be able to do something, at least prevent infection,” He said. 

“Nooo,” Thor whined, swatting at Bruce with his uninjored hand. “It already hurts… don’t wanna make it… I don’t,” 

“Shh, I got it,” Bruce said, sitting back and assessing. “Well I don’t really know what’s blood and what’s dirt, so what if I try and just use the shower on you first, and then we’ll see, okay?” Bruce asked, Thor nodded, standing up  _ far _ too quickly and stumbling forward. 

“Sorry,” Thor said, stumbling into him. Bruce grabbed him before he could fall all the way, dragging him into the bathroom. 

“It’s okay,” He said, setting Thor down at the edge of the bathtub. “What  _ happened _ to you? I thought this was a calm visit, did something happen with your sister?” 

“No she-ow,” Thor said, cursing under his breath when Bruce turned on the water. 

“Sorry!” Bruce said. “Can you lift your arms to get your shirt off or do I need to get sizers?” He asked, eyeing the ripped fabric. He wasn’t sure it would actually survive being lifted over Thor's head at this point, but he figured he should offer before he started cutting his clothes off. 

“Just cut it,” Thor said, shifting uncomfortably. “It’s just my undershirt, I left the armor up there,” He said. 

“Okay,” Bruce said, grabbing the kitchen sears he’s brought, anticipating this, and began to cut straight up the back, pulling it tight to get a longer cut. “Can you pull it off now?” Bruce asked. 

“Maybe,” Thor said, trying to squirm out of it. 

“Here let me help you, you’re going to tear something,” Bruce said, helping him peel the shirt off. There were several rather concerning stab/slash wounds that the shirt had been stuck to, making Thor wince when it was removed. 

“Thank you,” Thor said. 

“Alright, here can you sit down on the bathtub floor, You need to get this dirt cleaned off or it’s going to get infected,” Bruce said. Thor nodded, not moving. “Come on, or I’m gonna push you,”

“Alright,” Thor said, sorta half lowering himself, half falling, resulting in him smacking his head, where he kept it. “...ow,” 

“Alright,” Bruce said, sighing and picking up the washcloth off the first aid kit. “This is going to sting,”

“That’s fine,” Thor muttered, wrapping his arm around his knees and lowering his head. Bruce drew his eyebrows together. It was occurring to him that maybe Thor was more injured then he had originally thought. 

He did his best to clean the injuries as quickly as possible, gently rubbing the washcloth over the gashes. He also made a point to scrub out his hair as well, checking for any head injuries. The entire time Thor stayed silent, leaning against Bruce’s hand while he washed his head. “Here, let’s get you some clean clothes,”

“Hmm,” Thor said, keeping his eyes closed against the water until Bruce turned it off. “It’s cold Banner,” 

“I know, come here,” Bruce said, helping Thor stand up. Thor curled against him while they walked into the bedroom. “Here, sit down, let me grab you some clothes,” Bruce said, helping him sit on the floor. 

“Nooo, stay here!” Thor whined. “Come back,” 

“Here,” Bruce said, handing Thor a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. 

“Thanks,” Thor said, quickly changing and throwing the dirty clothes over the hamper lid. “Everything hurts,” 

“I know,” Bruce said. “Here let me help you up,” Bruce said, pulling Thor up and helping him lie down. 

“Lie with me?” Thor asked, sitting up and trying to grab Bruce's hand. Bruce sighed, taking Thor's hand. “Please?” 

“Alright,” Bruce said. “Lie back down, I’ll be right there,” Bruce said, running into the bathroom to grab some anti-inflammatory medication and one of the clean damp rags before running back. “Here here here, I’m back,” Bruce said, making Thor smile sleepily, 

“Hello... Banner,” Thor said, reaching up to Bruce. Bruce patted his arm, walking around the bed to sit down next to him. 

“Here, can you take this for me?” Bruce said, putting the pills in his hand. Thor nodded, dry swallowing the pills and snuggled against Bruce. 

“Lie down,” Thor said, batting at him. Bruce shook his head, turning off the light next to their bed and lying down. “Thank you,” Thor said, grabbing Bruce like a teddy bear with a whimper.

“Here, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Bruce said, carefully wrapping his arms around Thor. Thor hugged Bruce, turning so he was on his back. “When you wake up I am actually cleaning your injuries, not just a half assed shower,” 

“Hmph!” Thor grumbled, hugging Bruce tighter. “I was happy to have you here today Banner,” Thor said. 

“Oh?” Bruce asked. 

“When I was on Asgard… it made me happy to remember you were here,” Thor said, pressing his face into Bruce’s shoulder. “After everyone was running around to ruined houses and making sure everyone was alive. I was so happy I knew you were safe,” 

“Go to sleep,” Bruce said, kissing Thor. 

“Mpfh,” Thor said. “I love you Bruce,” 

“I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I wrote this instead up updating my chapter fic. Anyway, I hope it got some feels out of you!


End file.
